Falador Party Room
The Party Room is a building in northeast Falador. Features Party Pete The owner of the Party Room, Party Pete is a fun-loving character. He will dance, chat, and give you a book titled Party Pete's Bumper Book of Games. He will also remove 'cheap' items from the Party Chest. Dancing knights Pulling the lever near the Party Chest will give a player the option of summoning the dancing knights for 500 coins. The knights will dance on the tabletop, singing a song in parody of a similar scene in . Party chest Players can donate items to the Party Chest, but cannot withdraw them again. Pulling the lever next to the chest for 1,000 coins will cause balloons to float down around the Hall. Popping these balloons may yield an item from the chest. This, and the bar upstairs, makes the Party Hall a popular place for drop parties. Bar The bar upstairs serves several kinds of ale. Postie Pete Postie Pete frequently visits the Party Hall. Players can converse with him one at a time. Party announcement The NPCs in Falador, such as the bank staff and the guards, react with excitement when a party is in progress. One of the phrases said refers to "high value items", but it is hard to tell if that is true. You must add 50,000 coins of value to the chest for a free-to-play world for the NPCs start shouting "Something is happening in the party room!" 76,000 of value is required for members' worlds. The NPC chat only appears on the main screen, not in the chat box. Museum The Party Room contains a museum of past Old School RuneScape updates, accessible by climbing down the staircases. Each gallery contains displays of past updates, with the examine text stating their date of release. 2018 Birthday event - 2013 displays.png|A display of updates from Old School's first year. Clockwise: Goblin Invasion event, God Wars Dungeon, Rooftop Agility Courses, Nightmare Zone and the slayer helmet. 2018 Birthday event - 2014 displays.png|A display of updates from Old School's second year. Clockwise: Zulrah, the Corporeal Beast, the Kraken, ironman mode, elite clue scrolls and the Motherlode Mine. 2018 Birthday event - 2015 displays.png|A display of updates from Old School's third year. Clockwise: Abyssal Sire, deadman mode, Cerberus, Great Kourend, the Grand Exchange and Achievement Diaries. 2018 Birthday event - 2016 displays.png|A display of updates from Old School's fourth year. Clockwise: Master clue scrolls, Monkey Madness II, the Wintertodt, the Catacombs of Kourend, hardcore ironman mode, Achievement Gallery and the Chambers of Xeric. 2018 Birthday event - 2017 displays.png|A display of updates from Old School's fifth year. Clockwise: The Grotesque Guardians, the Inferno, Dragon Slayer II, the world map and Fossil Island. 2018 Birthday event - 2018 displays under construction.png|A display of updates from Old School's sixth year, still under construction. Trivia *The party room was built in response to the large popularity of "drop parties". Many players were complaining about how people would cheat by just telegrabbing the item and making it impossible for other players to get anything. When built, it was just an empty building in which Telekinetic Grab was disabled. When the game was updated to RS2, the building became quite a bit more structured, adding the chest, lever, and bar. The Telegrab still will not work inside the party room, however. *The party room was originally located in Seers' Village; it was, however, moved to Falador during the King's Ransom quest update to make room for the Courthouse. *From 4 August 2013 through 11 August 2013, the party room was occupied by many players in hopes of obtaining a Santa hat. *The museum display with Tim, Crunchy, and Eski is a reference to the cover of RuneScape: The Official Handbook, an introductory book to RuneScape released by Tracey West in 2007.